All Hot and Sweaty
by kinkykittykat
Summary: Izzie and Alex share something in common … they both jog before work! But why do they jog?


**All Hot and Sweety by KinkyKittyKat**

**Category:**Het

**Characters:** Izzie, Alex

**Genres:** PWP

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Sex, Mild Adult Language

**Published:** 23/10/2005

**Disclaimer:** Not mine!

**Summary:** Izzie and Alex share something in common … they both jog before work! But _why _do they jog?

**Spoilers:** None, has nothing to do with show plot, just my own imaginings! Like Bailey would ever give anyone a break! And I run out of steam at the end! But we need more Izzie/Alex people!

**

* * *

**  
'Grey! O'Malley! You're with me. Yang! Report to Burke. Stevens! As all the charts are up to date you get to start later. Karev knows, I told him last night. Probably why he's not here yet! Don't waste your time and make me regret my generosity! Oh! And Stevens if you're going to go jogging make sure you come in earlier and shower. Phew!' Dr Bailey left the locker room, interns all scattering to follow instructions, some chuckling at Bailey's last quip.

Izzie was left all alone in the locker area. She went to hers and flung open the door. _Bailey! What a pain the arse!_ Izzie thought as she rifled through her belongings. It's not like she was overly ripe or anything. Izzie had only recently taken up jogging before shift, as it helped her concentrate and get through her rounds. Who was she kidding! She did it to keep this angsty feeling she had been having recently under control. Something had to give. Living in a shared house where every one was getting some and you weren't was not healthy! _Even Karev has started to look good, clearly a sign of desperation_. Izzie smiled to herself.

As if her musing had conjured him up, Alex opened the door to the locker room, all hot and sweety from his daily run.

_Damn!_ Izzie thought as she turned back to the contents of her locker. _Why does he have to look so hot? No, bad Izzie!_ Clearly today's jog hadn't helped. _I'll just ignore him and continue to do what I was going to do. What was that? Oh, yeah a shower and then some revision._ Izzie took off her scrubs top and threw it into her locker.

_Damn!_ Alex thought as he saw Izzie standing at her locker. _She's supposed to off somewhere else not in here, alone! Crap, what do I do? _

Alex had damn near kissed Bailey last night when she had told him that he and Stevens would be starting later today. Alex and Izzie had been spending so much time together lately, none of which helped him control his desire for his fellow Intern. Even going for his morning jog had not helped. He felt like a sixteen year old boy the number of times had gone home to take care of his amorous feelings for Izzie. It wasn't like he had any other avenues for relief; Izzie had made it clear that there was no hope of them getting together.

Alex moved over to his locker, taking his tee shirt off as he went. From the corner of his eye he noticed Izzie do the same.

'Great way to start the day, isn't it?' Alex asked, whilst opening his locker, flinging in his shirt, then removing his shoes and socks. He got no answer. He turned to look at her. She was still looking into her locker. 'It's nice not having to be out on the floor. You can grab an extra cup of coffee.' Still no answer.

Alex, dressed now in just his shorts, decided to go over to Izzie to see if anything was wrong. Despite what everyone said about him, Alex was still a human being and didn't like to see people upset, especially Izzie.

Izzie had been concentrating so hard on the contents of her locker, trying to block Alex out that she had not heard him coming towards her. When he reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, she span around with a start and went smack into Alex's chest. His very _bare_ and _toned_ chest.

'Izzie are you OK?' There it was. The care and compassion that only Izzie seemed to see in him. She looked up into his eyes and saw genuine concern there. _Fuck it, _Izzie thought as she leaned into Alex's lips and crushed hers to his. Her arms snaked up his chest to wrap around his neck.

Alex so surprised by Izzie's actions, actually gasped in response. This allowed Izzie to thrust her tongue into Alex's mouth and to explore the hidden recess of his mouth, stroking his teeth and tongue. Her actions waking Alex out of his lust addled stupor enough for him to realise he had a warm and more than willing Izzie Steven's in his arms. Alex's tongue joined in and he took a moment to take her bottom lip and suck on it.

Izzie rubbed her cotton covered breasts against Alex's chest, wanting to feel her flesh against his. When Alex heard her low moan of frustration, he quickly unhooked her bra and removed it without breaking the kiss they were sharing. He brought his chest back to hers. His chest rubbing across her breasts, the light spray of hair on his chest dragged across her distended nipples, producing the friction she so desperately wanted. Izzie purred her satisfaction.

Alex was the first to break the kiss. He looked into Izzie's flushed face, with her swollen well loved lips gasping for air and dazed lust filled eyes. He looked down to their joined chests, Izzie was still rubbing against him like a cat. Alex pushed her away from him slightly so he could see how she looked without her bra on. As he looked, he swallowed hard. 'God Izzie … you're so … beautiful'. He raised his hands so he could cup a breast in each one. 'Beautiful' he breathed out before lowering his head to plunder her lips again. His hands massaged her breasts whilst his thumb and forefinger rolled her erect nipples between them. Izzie clutched at him, her fingers digging into to his biceps.

Alex's mouth moved across Izzie's jaw, down to her throat, his mouth fevered as he showered the soft skin there with hot, swift kisses. He sucked her flesh into his mouth and bit down. He then continued to trail hot kisses down her neck to her chest, his mouth immediately sucking on one nipple while exciting the other between his thumb and his finger. After a few minutes he swapped to her other breast. Izzie lent back against the lockers and concentrated on the feel of his mouth, tongue and fingers on her breasts. She also became more aware of the insistent throb between her legs which showed no signs of lessening. Izzie placed her left leg around Alex's hip so that she was now straddling his leg and she was able to rub herself against him, providing some relief for her ache. Izzie keened a mewling sound that drove Alex wild with desire. His already impressive erection swelling to greater dimensions.

With the lightest of touches, Alex trailed his finger down Izzie's stomach, tracing the outline of her navel before moving lower. He made quick work of the tie to her scrubs, pushing his hand down them. Alex then slowly inched his hand under the waistband of her panties and slipped a finger between the swollen labia; Izzie gasped as Alex's finger gently grazed her engorged clit. He moved his finger lower, groaning as he felt just how hot and wet she was. Alex concentrated on Izzies face; he watched for any signs of apprehension as he slid his finger into her. Izzie let out a slow steady sigh and her eyes closed as Alex, with the slowest of movements, slid in and out of her slick heat. As Alex added another finger, Izzie bit her lip and circled her hips and moved in perfect motion with his hand. Alex slid his thumb up and tickled her clit as his fingers continued to plunge deep within her heated depths. Izzie jerked her hips more frantically as she seeked her release. Alex speed up the movements of his fingers while applying more pressure to her clit to help her along.

Alex watched Izzies face contort from a look of agony to a look of complete pleasure as her orgasm ripped through her, soaking his hand with her hot juices.

Alex removed his hand from Izzie's panties and brought it to his mouth, licking Izzie's spending from his fingers. 'You even taste beautiful, Izzie'.

Through her orgasm induced haze Izzie watched Alex as he licked his fingers clean. '_That's the hottest thing I've ever seen' _Izzie thought to herself.

Izzie bought Alex's mouth down to her own. As she tasted herself on Alex's lips, she growled deep in her throat. Alex, spurred on by the animalistic noises Izzie was making, quickly divested himself and Izzie of the last barriers separating them from each other. Alex then lifted Izzie up higher against the locker so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. Breaking their kiss, he looked deep into Izzies eyes as he lowered her onto his aching shaft. Izzies breathing hitched as she was slowly impaled upon Alex's erection; it had been so long since Izzie had made love and she certainly could not remember a lover that was the equal of Alex's length or width.

Alex let out a low hiss as he was encased in Izzies velvety heat. 'God … so tight ...so good' Alex exclaimed as Izzie finally was able to take his full length.

After she adjusted to his size, Izzie began to move herself up down on Alex's member.

Alex took that as a sign to start moving. He grabbed her hips, pulled almost all the way out of her and plunged himself back in. Alex moved in and out, in and out of her so deep his pelvic bone rubbed against Izzies clit. She was wailing and mewling with each stroke, clutching and digging her nails into Alex's arms.

Izzie could feel a familiar tingling sensation spread throughout her body as Alex continued to move in her. She was so close. So fucking close!

Alex wasn't fairing much better himself. He didn't think he could last much longer. He looked at Izzie with her eyes closed and head thrown back in pleasure. Her face was flushed with desire. She truly did look beautiful in the throws of passion, and he wanted to push her over the edge. Alex snaked his hand between their withering bodies and pinched Izzies clit.

''Unnh… YES…Oh Oh GOD…YESSSSS!' Izzie wailed as she came hard. Her body shuddering and jerking from the best orgasm she had ever had.

Alex could feel Izzie clench around his cock, clamping down on him like a vice. He grabbed her ass and pumped into her with fury.

Ohhhhhhhhh FUCK!' With one final hard stroke Alex came. He remained in her until his cock softened. He held a boneless and sated Izzie in his arms as she struggled to find her strength.

Izzie opened her eyes, smiled at Alex, brought a hand to his cheek and said 'That's so much better than going for a jog'.

Fini


End file.
